The perfect wine
by Fernanda Bones
Summary: O cheiro dele, o vinho, a música, ele é tão lindo... Quem resistiria ? ONE-SHOT


Título: The perfect wine  
Autora: Fernanda  
Categoria: **B&B, continuação imaginária do epi 4x24, smut. **  
Advertências: sexo  
Classificação: MA, NC-17  
Capítulos: 1 – one-shot  
Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No  
Resumo: O cheiro dele, o vinho, a música, ele é tão lindo... Quem resistiria ?

Bones entrou no carro e bateu a porta depressa. Seu coração estava acelerado. Booth entrou correndo também e deu partida no veículo, saindo rapidamente da vaga e seguindo pela avenida movimentada.

Depois de algum tempo ele a olhou de relance e sorriu.

_ Você parece culpada, Bones !

_ Não devíamos ter feito isso, Booth. Estou me sentindo muito má ! Vamos voltar e pagar a conta, por favor ! – ela olhou para ele com um olhar de culpa.

_ Não ! Nós não vamos voltar ! Esse era o objetivo, ser mau !

Temperance suspirou frustrada.

_ Preciso de uma bebida... – ela reclamou deprimida.

Booth sorriu. Ele seguiu direto para o apartamento dele. Ela estranhou quando pararam em frente ao prédio dele, ao invés do seu.

_ Você não vai me levar pra casa, Booth ? - ela perguntou cansada.

_ Você disse que precisa de uma bebida. Eu tenho o vinho perfeito guardado para uma ocasião especial. – ele explicou enquanto abria a porta do carro para ela.

_ E que ocasião especial seria essa de hoje, Booth ?

_ A Dra. Temperance Brennan fazer uma coisa má é sempre uma ocasião especial, Bones ! – ele provocou.

_ Para, Booth ! Eu já estou me sentindo culpada o suficiente !

Ele ampliou ainda mais o sorriso.

_ Imagine quando a Cam souber !?

_ Você não se atreveria ! – ela retrucou em pânico.

Booth sorriu enigmático enquanto subiam pelo elevador. Ele abriu a porta e eles entraram. Temperance se jogou no sofá quando Booth foi até a cozinha buscar o vinho. Ele ligou o aparelho de som e uma música suave os envolveu. Ele voltou apenas com a garrafa e ela sorriu.

_ E os copos ?

_ Nada de copos. Você vai dividir a garrafa comigo, Bones !

_ Booth ! O vinho vai estragar...

_ Quem disse que vai sobrar alguma coisa ? – ele retrucou e se sentou ao lado dela no sofá.

Ele tomou um gole do vinho e estendeu a garrafa para ela. Temperance tomou um gole e a devolveu. Ficaram assim, sem se falar, apenas bebendo, até que Booth notou que ela estava ficando vermelha, e ele não sabia se era pelo vinho, ou pelo calor, ela ainda estava de casaco. Ela negou com a cabeça quando ele lhe ofereceu a garrafa novamente.

_ Não vou deixá-lo me embebedar, Booth ! Vou chamar um táxi, preciso ir para casa !

_ Relaxa, Bones ! Hoje é sábado ! Vamos, me dá esse casaco. Você deve estar morrendo de calor !

Temperance hesitou e ele percebeu. Quando ela se vestira pela manhã, não esperava ter que tirar o casaco, por isso estava usando uma blusa que ganhou da cunhada, mas que ela achava decotada e justa demais.

_ Pode deixar, estou bem assim...

Booth sorriu e estendeu a mão, começando a desabotoar o casaco dela. Temperance olhou para ele chocada e bateu na sua mão.

_ O que você está fazendo ? Tire suas mãos daí, Booth ! Pode deixar que eu mesma tiro ! – ela retrucou e tirou o casaco, entregando a ele, que sorria malicioso.

Ao notar a maneira como ele olhava para ela, Temperance corou ainda mais e cruzou os braços. A blusa era vermelha, justa e com um decote em v que deixava amostra a curva dos seios até quase a renda do sutiã rosa que ela usava.

_ Bonita blusa. – ele disse sorrindo ao perceber o desconforto dela. – Qual é, Bones ! Com vergonha de mim ? Afinal você até já me viu nu !

_ É, mas você não me viu nua, e pare de olhar para os meus seios, Booth !

Ele normalmente não agiria assim, ele sabia que era efeito do vinho e das cervejas que ele tinha tomado com o irmão, mas ele não conseguia evitar. Ela era tão bonita, e ainda mais encantadora assim, desarmada, quase tímida.

_ Não posso evitar. Você é tão linda...

Temperance olhou para ele e o que constatou a deixou chocada. Ele estava ainda mais próximo agora que ele tinha voltado até ela, ajoelhando na sua frente e colocando as mãos em seus joelhos. Os olhos dele estavam escuros de desejo. Ela engoliu em seco e pegou a garrafa, tomando mais um longo gole do vinho.

Ela fechou os olhos e pensou: a linha. 'Preciso ir embora e respeitar essa linha !' Temperance engasgou e arregalou os olhos quando sentiu o toque dos lábios dele em seu pescoço. Ela se afastou assustada para trás e Booth a encarou nos olhos, traçando com a ponta dos dedos o contorno dos lábios dela.

_ Por que foge de mim ? - ele perguntou baixinho e se aproximou novamente.

Temperance engoliu em seco. Bom Deus, onde estava seu autocontrole quando ela precisava dele ? Ela não saía com ninguém há... 6 meses ? Talvez bem mais... E agora aquele homem, lindo, sexy e maravilhoso, se aproxima dela assim... O cheiro dele, o vinho, a música, ele é tão lindo... Ela fechou os olhos novamente e fez menção de se levantar, mas ele a segurou com firmeza, fazendo-a sentir sua força, quando ela sequer conseguiu mover suas pernas.

_ Eu preciso ir, Booth... Me solta ! – ela falou baixinho.

_ Não. – ele sussurrou e mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Temperance gemeu e colocou a mão no peito dele, com a intenção de empurrá-lo, mas foi como tentar mover uma parede. Ela sentiu quando ele distribuiu pequenos beijos por seu pescoço, pela orelha, rosto e colo. Ela sentia os músculos fortes sob seus dedos e ofegou. A vontade de acariciá-lo era tanta que fez surgir lágrimas nos olhos dela. Booth percebeu e a beijou no rosto de leve, um mero roçar.

_ Não lute contra isso, Temperance, por favor... – ele sussurrou contra os lábios dela. – Eu te quero tanto...

_ Não podemos... – ela sussurrou. – Nós bebemos demais, você vai se arrepender disso pela manhã e eu não vou conseguir conviver com ...

Booth a calou colando seus lábios nos dela e invadindo sua boca com a língua. Temperance emitiu um gemido baixo e tentou de novo empurrá-lo, mas ele a abraçou, segurando-a com força contra ele. O beijo seguiu quente, erótico e sensual. Temperance parou de lutar, não tinha mais forças. Ela sentiu uma onda de calor entre as pernas e suspirou, subiu as mãos pelo peito dele e enfiou os dedos entre seus cabelos.

Ele percebeu quando ela desistiu de lutar e sorriu, afastando os lábios dos dela, apenas para alcançar os seios divinos, que povoavam seus sonhos há tanto tempo. Ele puxou a blusa dela para cima, tirando-a com pressa. O sutiã foi aberto com rapidez e jogado em um canto do sofá.

Ela levou a mão dele e a guiou para seu corpo, para seus seios e sentiu que o mamilo endureceu rapidamente sob os lábios quentes dele.

Temperance podia sentir o membro excitado pressionando contra ela, isso só fez aumentar sua própria excitação. Com nenhuma lembrança de como as roupas acabaram no chão, logo eles estavam pressionados um contra o outro, pele contra pele, no tapete da sala.

Incapaz de se conter, ela se contorcia em seus braços, ávida para beijá-lo novamente, entrelaçando as longas pernas em torno dele e envolvendo seu braço em volta dos ombros dele enquanto a outra mão seguia para baixo, sentindo seu corpo musculoso. A mão dele se deslocou para a parte de trás das costas dela, abraçando-a gentilmente, mas firmemente contra ele, sentindo-a, pressionando-se contra ela com urgência.

Ela estava mais do que pronta para recebê-lo e ele empurrou seu corpo para frente, enterrando-se nela, penetrando-a profundamente e de uma só vez. Os movimentos se aceleraram rapidamente, nenhum deles era capaz de tentar sequer prolongar alguma coisa, tudo era urgente.

Quando ela estava no auge do êxtase ela arqueou as costas e Booth a mordeu de leve nos lábios, ela gritou, estremeceu e sacudiu quando o orgasmo a atingiu, suas unhas arranhando as costas dele, sentindo-o beijando-a novamente.

Ele finalmente desmoronou esgotado ao seu lado, com os braços em volta dela, seus lábios ainda colados, sua língua ainda dançando com a dela em uma dança que ficava mais lenta e mais sensual. Ela não podia acreditar o quão bem se sentia. Ele afastou os lábios dos dela e olhou fundo em seus olhos, afastou alguns fios de cabelo para longe do seu rosto e sorriu.

_ Você definitivamente vale quebrar qualquer linha... E agora você é minha, Bones, só minha. - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Temperance sorriu preguiçosa e fechou os olhos, pouco se importando pelo termo de posse machista dele. Estava feliz demais para se preocupar com isso.

FIM


End file.
